


So Close

by YourFavoriteDouche



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, No Like Seriously Slow Ass Burn, Romance, Sad Ending, Slight OOC, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFavoriteDouche/pseuds/YourFavoriteDouche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a tragedy, the way our story goes:<br/>Maybe,<br/>Perhaps,<br/>Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Close

Edward Nygma was fine.

It didn't matter that he had failed in asking Miss Kringle out for a date once again, finding out she already had a date for the evening and ultimately dismississing him once again. It didn't matter that he had to work on Christmas, it's not like he was being kept from anything anyways. No family, no friends, no anyone to spend this joyous of occasions with.

He was fine though, he was better than fine, he was good, great even. The smile he usually wore still plastered on his face as he walked to his office, nodding at passing co-workers who ignored him. He finally reached his office, as soon as the door closed behind him, he let the smile fall as he let out a soft sigh. He stood still for a moment, his head leaning back against the door for a brief moment before he continued on, walking to his desk, looking through some paperwork he had earlier left unattended. 

Without looking, he reached his left hand out and reached his hand out to the other side of his desk, feeling around for another stack of papers. He stopped his movements as he felt something, it wasn't what he had been looking for, but something else. He looked away from the paperwork to look at what it was, and when he laid his eyes on it, he was further confused. It was a cookie. It looked like shortbread, and was in the shape of a question mark, green icing covering most of it, while a red dot laid at the bottom. It was wrapped tightly in saran wrap, while a small piece of paper laid on top of it. He delicately picked up the note, reading over it once, twice, three times and he was still confused.

Merry Christmas  
:)

He furrowed his eyebrows, looking between the slip of paper and the cookie, wondering if this was some sort of trick. Maybe it's poisoned, he thought, but quickly dismissed the thought. Perhaps Miss Kringle had left it for him, the thought alone caused a smile to cross his features once more. He quickly snatched up the cookie, and with the note still in his clutches, he marched out of his office, and immediately began to seek her out. He caught up to her as he reached her office, she had just stepped out of the room when he reached her.

''Miss Kringle!'' The sound of his chipper voice caused her to jump, or was it flinch?, before she took a deep breath, her hand still on the door handle, she turned around and faced the brunette man. ''Yes, Mr.Nygma?'' She asked with a tight smile. His smile didn't waver as he held up the two items in his hand, ''I wanted to thank you for the pastry. Merry Christmas to you as well.'' She looked down at the items in discomfort and slight annoyance, ''I have no idea what you are talking about, I didn't give you anything.'' He felt his smile fade a bit. ''You mean-'' He was cut off as someone new stepped into the conversation, ''Hey, babe.'' He said as he wrapped an arm around Miss Kringle. ''Riddle man.'' He greeted him with a condescending grin, and he fought off the urge to glare, ''Officer Dougherty.'' He replied, his voice flat. It fell silent before he spoke, ''Well, we better get going. See ya later, riddle man.'' They began walking off, ''Merry Christmas, Mr.Nygma.'' she said politely, before they walked off. 

He watched them until they were completely out of sight, and then turned his attention back to the cookie in his hand. He looked around, and noticed some coworkers nibbling on pastries of their own. So it wasn't just him that got one then. That didn't diminish the curiosity to find out who did it. He couldn't think of a single person who would even think about him on Christmas, let alone do anything for him. He licked his lips as he decided to go to the one person who might be of help.

''Detective Gordon.'' He greeted him with a smile, ''Oh jeez.'' He heard Detective Bullock mutter but ignored him, keeping his attention focused on the man in front of him. The man smiled up at him, ''Hey Ed, what's up?'' ''I was wondering-well-I'm assuming it wasn't you who made the cookies?'' He said it as if it were a question, but he knew the answer, seeing the badge-like cookie lying on his desk, He chuckled and shook his head, ''No.'' He answered, ''Do you have idea who did?'' He asked, hope tinting his voice. He made a face and he felt the hope drain out of him, ''No.'' He said, ''But Lee might.'' He felt himself perk instantly, ''Thank you, Detective Gordon.'' He grinned then turned around, he was halfway down the stairs when he turned back around, ''What com-'' ''No riddles!'' Detective Bullock didn't fully turn around as he raised his voice, ''Right. Sorry.'' He awkwardly muttered before taking off. 

 

''Oh, I did.'' She smiled brightly at him, and he inwardly scolded himself for not thinking of that. Of course it was her- ''Well, not really. I just helped out. It was really (Y/N)'s idea, but it was last minute so I really just helped decorate. I would have helped more, but if you hadn't heard, I'm not the best in the kitchen.'' She said lightly, with a soft smile playing on her lips. He smiled, ''Sorry but, (Y/N), I'm not familiar with the name.'' She raised her eyebrows, ''Oh, really? Well, I guess that's not too surprising. She's only been here for about a month, and since she's an intern, she's usually running around.'' ''And she . . . it was her idea to make a cookie for me?'' He asked, almost shyly. She laughed lightly, nodding, ''Yes. She wanted to make a special treat for everyone, and since she doesn't know you all too well, she went off with what she did know. You're a fan of riddles.'' She informed and he nodded, looking down at the item in his hand, feeling warmth spread through him, the tips of his mouth curled slightly. 

He quickly snapped out of his daze at the sound of her voice, '' . . . -sure she's still here, she's most likely at her desk if not, well, just ask for (Y/N).'' She says. ''Thank you, Dr.Thompkins.'' He says as he stands, ''How many times have I told you to call me Lee?'' She asks with a sly smile and he feels his face heat up as he looks down, she laughs, ''Merry Christmas, Ed.'' He nods, ''Merry Christmas.'' He murmured back before exiting.

He nearly immediately resorted to asking around for her, realizing he didn't know which desk was her's exactly. People didn't seem all too thrilled with his insistent asking of the whereabouts of the intern, and it only took asking one or two people before someone finally pointed to Miss Kringle's office. He thanked them before rushing towards his destination. The door was open slightly, and he pushed his open gently with his fingers, he stepped in, and didn't see anyone. Perhaps the person had misinformed him? He was about to leave before he heard a noise, he stopped, ''Hello?'' He called out, and suddenly he heard a thud and a feminine ''oof'' before another thud. 

He quickly followed the sound, and walked to the other side of the file cabinets, and there you were. The top and bottom drawers were open wide, and you were on the floor, rubbing the top of your head, he put together what had happened. ''Oh! I am so so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you-'' He continued rambling on, apologizing profusely as he places the cookie and note on top of the cabinets and quickly rushes to your side, gently taking a hold of your arm, helping you to your feet.

''I just, I didn't think-'' ''It's fine,-'' He wasn't phased by your words, so you repeated yourself. Still nothing. ''I'm okay! Really.'' You said, and he stopped, and he seemed to get flustered. ''Sorry.'' He muttered, and you found yourself smiling. ''It's quite alright. It was my fault.'' Before he could respond, you spoke again. ''Did you need something?'' You ask suddenly, and he immediately shook his head. ''No, um, I was, I was looking for you actually.'' You raise an eyebrow, ''Well, how may I help you?'' You ask with a light smile, placing your hands on your hips.

He was about to speak before your action stopped him, for the first time, he took notice of your clothing; light blue jeans, brown boots, and one of the ugliest sweaters he has ever seen in his entire life. The bright green color matching the icing on the cookie he received, with a horizontal pattern of candycanes, snowflakes, sleds, presents, and Santa Claus, it was absolutely horrible. ''Sir?'' He quickly looked up, ''Oh, I'm sorry, it's just, your sweater-'' ''Oh!'' you exclaimed, looking down, grasping the bottom of the sweater and stretching it so you could get a better look. ''Do you like it?'' You asked in what seemed to be a teasing tone. ''I-um-'' You giggled, ''Don't worry, you can tell me the truth. It's ugly, I know. But that's the tradition, that's what makes it so fun!'' He found himself smiling at your almost child-like bubbly personality. 

''Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners?'' You suddenly said aloud. ''We haven't been properly introduced, I'm (Y/N), (Y/N) (Y/L/N).'' You said, holding out your hand, he quickly took a hold of it, shaking gently, ''I'm Edward Nygma.'' He said. You shook hands once more before letting go. ''So, Mr.Nygma, what do ya need?'' You ask, leaning against the files. ''What did I-Oh yes! I wanted to thank you.'' He said, quickly reaching for the items resting on the cabinets. He showed them to you, ''For the cookie, and Merry Christmas to you as well.'' He said, a smile playing on his lips. ''Oh, I-It was nothing-'' You say, feeling your cheeks heat up slightly. ''It's perfect.'' He interrupts, and you reward him with an enchanting smile.

''So, Mr.Nygma, what are your plans for the evening?'' You ask, not knowing quite what to say, but also not wanting to end the conversation so soon. ''I-um . . . nothing.'' He said, with an almost awkward smile on. He half expected you to laugh at him, but instead, you perked up. ''Really?'' He was confused by your enthusiasm. ''Yes?'' He said cautiously. ''Sorry, I didn't mean to seem glad about your lack of plans, but, it's just that, I don't have any plans either. Unless you count snacking on holiday treats and watching Christmas movies all night as plans.'' You add as an afterthought. He still looked puzzled, and you continue. ''Anyways! Maybe we could spend it together!'' Hearing it out loud it seemed a little odd. ''I mean, if you want, we just met, and you probably don't want to spend Christmas with a stranger. Oh god, that wasn't too pushy, was it? I'm sorry, I'll just-'' You point your thumb to the door behind you, but is voice makes you stop in your tracks.

''You want to spend Christmas with me?'' He seems surprised, shocked, in awe even, and you feel a little of your nerves disappear. You nod shyly, tucking a strand of your hair behind your ear. ''I mean, it would be much better than spending another holiday alone. Wow-that sounded sad. I meant, you seem like a really nice guy and I-'' ''I'd love to.'' He says and you feel yourself smiling, no, grinning. ''Really?'' He nodded and you smile and clap your hands, ''Okay! Good! That's a good thing! I'll see you-'' You stop quickly and inwardly curse as you remember he doesn't know where you live. You find a random piece of paper, and snatch the pen from his shirt pocket, scribbling down your address before folding it and placing the slip of paper in the pocket along with the pen. You pat it, before realizing how weird you might seem to this man.

You take a step back, avoiding his gaze as you begin to walk towards the door, ''I look forward to seeing you.'' You say before walking out, leaving the man standing alone in the room, a boyish grin planted firmly on his features.

**Author's Note:**

> The Timeline for this fic might be a tad mixed up, I apologize.  
> (Also posted on Wattpad and Tumblr)


End file.
